


Panic Attacks and Close Calls

by WillowTailBreeze



Series: One Shots and Random Stuff [3]
Category: Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, giant wolf, god dammit tony, wolf shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowTailBreeze/pseuds/WillowTailBreeze
Summary: Tony’s favorite she wolf wakes up with a panic attack, Bruce Is snoring away and It’s night. Bruce and Natasha seem close to killing Tony as each day passes.





	Panic Attacks and Close Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Another one with Tony and Alanza getting In trouble! Mainly Tony though.

It was about 2:30 In the morning when Alanza jolted awake. She couldn’t think straight and was shaking. Tears flooded her vision and she began muttering Inaudible things.

The wolf shifter was alone In her room. Curling In on herself, she tucked her head underneath her arms.

The darkness seemed to curl around her tightly, worsening her panic. It surrounded her, beginning to become suffocating as she grew cold.

“Miss, would you like me to call someone?” Came a soft, somewhat robotic, British voice from above. “Perhaps, Dr Banner?”

Alanza shook her head quickly. Not being able to make the voice out entirely. She felt like her head was underwater.

~

Tony was wide awake, In his robotics lab. He had a black tank top on and sweatpants. Humming along to his music while working on a blueprint for an Iron Man gauntlet.

“Sir, I must Inform you that Alanza Is In distress.” JARVIS spoke up, catching his creator’s attention.

“What kind of distress?” Tony asked, looking up from the holographic screen he was working on. “She seems to be slipping deeper Into a panic attack, sir.” JARVIS answered.

“Shit, okay. Have you contacted Bruce at all?” Tony questioned. “Yes, but Dr Banner Is heavily passed out on his desk and snoring away, sir.” JARVIS replied with a hint of amusement underneath.

Tony snorted, standing up from his desk. “Well, he didn’t get a lot of sleep, did he?” He joked. “Clearly not.” JARVIS hummed. “Save my work, J.” Tony ordered as he made his way out of his lab. “Already done, sir.”

~

When Tony arrived at Alanza’s room, he opened the door quietly and closed It behind himself.

He made his way over to the shaking she wolf. Laying a hand gently on her arm. “Hey, Wolfie. You’re okay, Its just me.” He reassured quietly when she jumped at his touch.

Alanza whimpered. “I’m s-Sorry..” She whispered, the meaning not directed to him. “It’s al my fa-fault..” She stuttered, voice cracking.

Tony sat down at the edge of her bed, running a hand through her hair. “Nothing’s your fault, Alanza. You haven’t done anything wrong.” He reassured, dragging her Into his lap.

“But-“ Tony cut her off. “Shh, you’re safe. You haven’t done anything and no one’s going to hurt you.” He whispered. Now, he wasn’t the best at calming people down from panic attacks, mainly because he was the one being calmed down. But he tries.

Alanza slowly opened her eyes, tears falling from her eyes as she looked up Into the hazel brown eyes of Tony. Her ears were flattened against her head as she clung onto him for dear life.

“Go back to sleep, Wolfie.” Tony soothed, rubbing her back calmly.

Alanza whined quietly, burying her head In his chest. “Please don’t leave.. I- I don’t want to be alone again.” She pleaded, still stuttering over her words.

“I’m not going anywhere, alright? I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Tony whispered, laying down with her curled up to him. “Go to sleep, Wolfie.”

It wasn’t long before Alanza, out of pure exhaustion, fell back to sleep.

Tony soon followed, allowing himself to sleep seeing as he made a promise and wasn’t going to break It.

~

It was later on In the morning, around 9:30. Bucky, Steve, Clint and Natasha were In the kitchen. Steve making breakfast for everyone.

Bruce stumbled Into the kitchen with a yawn, running a hand through his curly hair. “Morning.” He greeted drowsily.

“You pass out again on your desk?” Clint snickered, dodging the pen thrown at him.

Bucky snickered under his breath, folding both metal and flesh arm on the Island. “You’re the doctor here, Bruce. Yet you fail to take care of yourself properly.”

“Oh lay off, guys.” Steve chided, handing Bruce a cup of coffee. “But yes, you do need more sleep. I’m surprised your wolf didn’t drag you out of your lab.”

“Speaking of Alanza, where Is she?” Natasha brought up, seating herself at the Island beside Clint.

Bruce shrugged. “She’s usually up by now.” He muttered, confirming that he didn’t even know where she was. “JARVIS?”

“Alanza Is currently asleep In her room.” The AI responded.

“Namya went over to Peter’s.” Bucky reported.

“Then where’s Tony? He didn’t come to bed last night and Isn’t In his lab.” Natasha wondered, looking amongst the others.

“Did he go out?” Clint offered In question.

Natasha shook her head. “I doubt It, he didn’t say anything about any early meetings.”

Everyone In the kitchen shared glances, each confused on the whereabouts of Tony Stark.

“JARVIS?” Steve asked.

There was a pause before JARVIS answered. “Sir Is In Alanza’s room with her.”

A few seconds of silence before Bruce and Natasha shot up. Bruce placing his cup of coffee down and Natasha heading for the door, quickly followed by Bruce.

Clint and Bucky shared a look before looking to Steve. “Well then, that was the quickest I’ve seen Bruce move.” Bucky joked.

“After the last time Alanza was with Tony alone? I’d expect that response from Bruce, not so much Natasha.” Steve shrugged.

“Let’s hope Hulk doesn’t make an appearance.” Clint nodded.

~

When Natasha and Bruce entered the she wolf’s room, they found Tony on his back fast asleep with his left leg bent Instead of straight. Alanza had her upper body curled up on his chest, her head tucked under his and against his collarbone. Her legs curled up to the side and Tony’s right arm around her. His left arm bent above his head.

Bruce felt a twinge of jealously, rage and Insecurity all at once. He wasn’t sure If Natasha felt similar to what he did because she had a calm expression on. Like always.

“Tony!” Bruce growled out quietly, trying not to wake up the sleeping she wolf. Or maybe he was, he wasn’t entirely sure anymore.

The billionaire stirred. “Shut up Bruce..” He muttered, only then registering what he said as he opened his eyes. “Bruce?!” He blinked, remembering where he was and what happened last night. He looked over and saw Natasha. “This Isn’t what you’re thinking It Is.” He tried to explain quickly before they made assumptions, which they probably already had.

“Then what Is It?” Natasha hissed out, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

Bruce crossed his arms as well, both staring the genius down.

Alanza curled herself up tighter. “Tony.. If you don’t stop moving and making noise, I will strangle you..” She grumbled out, half awake.

“I’m sure they’d like to see that..” Tony muttered under his breath.

“Wait.. Tony?” Alanza mumbled, opening her amber yellow eyes. Everything from last night came back to her, most of It a haze from the panic attack.

“Morning, Wolfie.” Tony greeted as If he wasn’t being glared down by a former assassin and a green rage monster.

“I’m sorry.. for last night.” Alanza apologized, turning her head and noticing Bruce and Natasha.

“Don’t worry about It,” Tony assured her.

Bruce glared at Tony, urging him to answer Natasha’s question silently.

“This Isn’t what It looks like..” Alanza muttered awkwardly.

“Uh huh, I’ll ask again. Then what Is It?” Natasha growled.

Tony breathed In, preparing himself to explain. “She woke up from a nightmare,” He lied effortlessly, not wanting to spill the beans of her panic attack. “JARVIS contacted me due to, and I quote, “Dr Banner Is heavily passed out on his desk and snoring away”, so I came down here to calm her down. She didn’t want to be left alone, so I stayed and here we are.” Tony explained as briefly as possible.

Bruce softened his glare, feeling guilty for not being able to help her.

Tony and Alanza untangled themselves, sitting up.

Bruce and Natasha turned to leave, knowing the two would follow. Natasha knew Tony didn’t tell the full truth.

Once the two stepped out, Alanza turned to Tony. “You didn’t have to do that.” She told him.

Tony grinned at her, ruffling her hair. “Wolfie, I’d do anything for you.” He assured.

Alanza swatted at his hands. “Go, I need to get dressed.” She shooed him away. Closing the door behind him. “Not how I expected my morning to go..” She sighed.

~

Clint fiddled with his fork. “Are they even dating?” He asked, referring to Bruce and Alanza.

“I’m not entirely sure, they haven’t specified.” Bucky shrugged.

“Haven’t labeled It yet?” Steve hummed, glancing over his shoulder to the two.

“Yeah.” Bucky nodded.

Clint hummed In the back of his throat. “If that’s so, why do they act as If they are when they haven’t labeled It?” He paused. “Because If Natasha and Tony break up and they haven’t officially gotten together by then, there might be a problem. Tony and Alanza are close.” He pointed out.

“Then Bruce better put on a claim on her officially,” Bucky sighed.


End file.
